


How Uncivilized People Kiss

by Hawkbringer



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Abrupt Ending, Aged-Up Character(s), Fighting for Dominance, First Time, M/M, Master/Servant, Prompt Fill, Rough Kissing, Sebastian Michaelis is patient caring and kind, Strip Tease, Teenage Ciel Phantomhive, Underage tag is just to be safe, Undressing, Very Horny Ciel Phantomhive, Wet Dream, and also manipulative and cheeky, i tried to take out the awkward japanese terminology, mixed british and american spellings sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23314210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkbringer/pseuds/Hawkbringer
Summary: Prompt Fill, Ciel's first wet dream. Under Sebastian's watchful eye, and in the face of his shockingly prudent and proper behavior, Ciel refuses to let him off easy with the scent of sex tantalizingly hanging in the air...
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	How Uncivilized People Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Original Prompt: "Ciel/Sebastian (either order)  
> Ciel has his first wet dream. "
> 
> I could see this working well with Ciel's dream being the start, and transitioning from a normal-seeming set-up into sexy-times, and, ooh, Ciel wakes just before he comes so his eyes fly open and he sees nothing in the darkness, but he screams Sebastian's name to chastise him for whatever he was doing in the dream, and so he screams it as he cums and it's horribly embarrassing once the flash-bulb feeling is over and he's wrung out and wet and sweaty and panting....

He's barely come to his senses when the door clicks open, very quietly, and Sebastian walks in, not stopping, inquiring politely as he stalks all the way up to very near Ciel's head, as he has rolled over and is panting now, facing his demon. 

"Master? Did you have a bad dream?" 

Ciel just heaves for breath and truly /glares/ at him, really poisonously, and pants, "Replace the... linens, damn you... hah.... Sebastian!" He's not sure why he added his butler's name to the end. Perhaps it was for that smile, slow and oh, so very confident, as the demon kneels so fluidly and places a hand on his black heart. 

"Yes, my lord. After all, if I couldn't please my master, what kind of butler would I be?" When he rises, his eyes are flaming in the darkness and a soft sound leaves Ciel's lips, immediately followed by the boy pressing his lips together tightly. His butler simply smiles. 

While Ciel keeps his gaze trained on the floor, he hears receding footsteps but no clack of the lock. When he looks up, the door is still slightly open, so Sebastian has probably simply gone to fetch fresh bedding. 

Ciel sighs, utterly world-weary, and strips his soaked clothing from his body with no small amount of hatred in his gaze. He balls up the underwear in particular quite aggressively, and hurls it into a corner. 

Sebastian, of course, decides to re-enter at /that/ propitous moment, and sees the wad of shirts and drawers airborne for a brief second, eyebrows raised. Ciel harrumphs and tries to act less humiliated than he feels. He does not succeed. 

He stands, arms crossed, hip against the bed-side table, watching Sebastian replace the several layers of bedding - all of them, though he didn't have to. 

But Ciel doesn't care a whit for the amount of laundry the servants will have to do tomorrow, because his butler is being so infuriatingly calm about all this, no glib words or bared teeth, hunger pretending to be disinterested mocking. Just to see him squrim, and for no other reason, he tells himself, he reaches out. 

His hand misses Sebastian's shoulder as the butler turns away from him at just that moment, and Ciel grabs again, harder, and spins Sebastian whose eyebrows are high and Ciel doesn't see them come down in the split second before his other hand fists Sebastian's collar and he tugs. 

Their faces crash together, more bruising than anything and Ciel crowds Sebastian, his other hand fisting in his short tie, pressing their lower jaws together as Sebastian leans slowly backwards against the bed to keep his balance. 

Frustrated at the lack of... something... Ciel pulls back just a smidge, growls aloud, and thrusts his jaw forward again, this time with teeth bared. 

Sebastian feels the beginnings of a triumphant smile pull the other male's lips as Ciel captures both of Sebastian's lips between his teeth, so he puts an end to /that/ right quick. He moves his hands from where they'd been resting innocently at his sides, slides them up against his bocchan's chin intimately, and pulls his face away. 

Ciel's open-mouthed panting is so delicious, he must admit, a hint of victory glinting in his eyes, lips swollen and red.... Sebastian's loins throb at the thought of all that blood, but he easily contains his lust, as he does every time, and runs soothing gloved fingertips over Ciel's cheekbones as he whispers, "Young master. Please. You have absolutely no manners when kissing. /What/ will the Lady Elizabeth think when you try that on her?" Predictably, Ciel huffs in annoyance, but it's louder, wilder, more a snarl than a childish dismissal. 

He /really/ didn't like that thought, Sebastian muses as the bared teeth come to attack him again. This time, he tilts his own head away and back, softly chiding, "No, my lord. If you have absolutely no charitable instincts, then it is up to me to teach them to you." 

Ciel's face was a gem to behold at that, as it scruches up in insult and confusion, and /just/ before it melts into shocked comprehension, Sebastian interjects, just for the drama of it, "/This/ is how kissing is done between civilized people, young master." And leans down and gently, gently, touches their lips with his head tilted demurely to the side. 

It is so short, so breath-takingly short that Ciel gasps in surprise /after/ it's over, shocked at its brevity and gentleness, eyes too wide as Sebastian sees his tarnished soul being tortured by a sweet memory for only a moment before he grits his teeth - Sebastian sees the muscle in his jaw twitch - and attempts to surge forward a thrid time. 

Sebastian chuckles and holds him back and smoothes his gloved hands back and forth across Ciel's neck, cradling his face with its deep-set eyes, both of them open and trained on him now. How he loves the sight of that marked iris! He has never found as much pleasure in simply looking upon the seal of contract as he has with /this/ master - perhaps, he muses, it is because it is hidden so often from view, but so tantalizingly noticable as well. Shoulders or legs were always covered, except in the truly hot climes, and Sebastian has not had cause to tarry there, but eyes... Barring some horrific injury, no member of polite society covered one eye with such religious dedication, and he supposes the contract could be considered an injury... The act of its placing was certainly injurious enough, to both of them... 

His contemplation of past bloodshed only fuels his softness as he draws Ciel's head towards him without moving his own. He envelops Ciel's lower lip between his own, lingering this time to let Ciel /feel/ his body heat, but still too briefly to let him derive any pleasure from it. 

Ciel grunts, however, as their lips separate, tacky and dry, and unclenches his hands only to run them up to identical positioning on Sebastian's face. "I've no interest in how /civilized/ people kiss," he informs Sebastian haughtily. "Civilized young earls don't kiss their older, /male/, servants, they kiss their betrotheds, if any one at all. No, Sebastian," he sighs, rubbing his own bare hands along his butler's smooth jaw, suddenly very, painfully aware that he is completely naked and his butler is /not/, "I have no interest in being civilized." His tone remains steady even as a blush brightens his cheeks. 

A quick flick downard of the earl's gaze is all the hint Sebastian needs to gather that his master is most uncomfortable with his state of undress. To rectify that, Sebastian decides to distract him utterly. 

His hum of approval rumbles through his whole chest, vibrating into Ciel because the boy is so close and making his skin shiver out in goosebumps. His blue-gray hair even lifts a bit before settling and Sebastian would deem it cute if it weren't for the height of the naked body pressed against his, if it weren't for the redness of his master's lips. 

"Very well," he murmurs as deeply as he can, causing another repressed shiver in his young, but growing, charge. 

Gloved hands slide behind Ciel's head, tilt it slightly with the nudge of a thumb, and Sebastian proceeds to pry his master's lips open and slide his tongue into his mouth. He makes no attempts to keep his own lips closed, either, and the wet sounds of two mouths meeting fills the air around them. 

Ciel doesn't let Sebastian lead, and bats at his tongue, prodding it and laving over it and forcing their teeth almost clacking-close to massage the other's lips with his own, having caught onto the pulsing-enveloping trick. 

Sebastian growls as the wet muscle dances so cheekily against his own, like it thinks it's an /equal/, and pulls his hands away from Ciel's neck, slides them down his naked body and settles them in the narrowest part of his waist, pressing his hips closer and even daring to slide his fingers down to the natural hand-holds of Ciel's ass, not dipping very far at all, wondering if the boy will clench or push him away. 

But his faith in his servant seems to be absolute, for he merely responds in kind, yanking his hands away and shoving them both behind Sebastian's back. One curls at his waist, and the other pulls hard at the back of his head, forcing his lips away from his master's. 

"Haahh..." Ciel pants unabashedly, staring at his butler's lips. "That's... better. But I don't think any /un/civilised person would be so very overdressed at this point, do you?" His eyes flutter just a touch as he glances up coyly, Sebastian forced to look down his nose at Ciel, the fist in his hair unforgiving. 

"Nnn.. No, master," he pants out, only a single huff of breath betraying his mask of calm. That, and the clenching of his hands on the back of Ciel's hips. He breathes in deeply to calm the bloodlust that rises at the bidability of the body in his arms, how he could just pull it close, open his mouth, and... But he will not think about that now. True, his previous contracts have all tied sex and death very closely in his mind, but he has done this before, this act of indiscretion for no purpose other than to further entrap the mark... He can do this, and do it well. If not, what kind of butler would he be? 

Managing a glib smile again, he eases his grip on Ciel's body, querying, "Would you like to undress me, my little lord? I daresay your hands ache to do it." And it is true - his little lord's hand about his waist fingers restlessly at the pointless buttons of his tailcoat, aching to sweep aside the layers and touch his bare skin. Ciel considers for a very brief moment, before, apparently, a throb of his loins decides him.

"No, you can do it faster-" he smirks, "--I've seen you -- and since I really just want you naked, it matters not how it is accomplished."

"Ohh, I beg to disagree, my lord," Sebastian smiles oh, so silkily, turning Ciel to the right with his hands to free his own body for divestment. "But, I can see you are not in the mood for a lecture right now-" (Damn right I'm not, Ciel mutters in the background) "-so I shall demonstrate the concept to you myself."

"You see," he continues, delicately removing his gloves and letting them hit the floor to his left, "when we hide things, very obvious things, about ourselves, /all the time/..." His fingers are very nearly molesting his tie as he undoes it, and the chain of his watch seems to flow over his fingers like melted silver, "it becomes...something of an occasion...to have them finally revealed... like so." His black-nailed hands are working at a leisurely pace at the buttons of his waistcoat and shirt, slowing to take in Ciel's blown-pupil gaze as skin is finally exposed. He chuckles at the ill-disguised awe and envy and lust, then moves his hands away from the row of buttons to shrug off his coat and vest delicately, undoing the clasps of his suspenders, letting them sling over his shoulders and hang behind his back. 

His hands return to his shirt buttons, lifting the fabric from where it's tucked into his pants only when he finally, truly, must, giving nothing away before its time. His shirt hangs off him like a lady's shawl, his entire front exposed and Sebastian would give the boy more chance to drool over his perfect form - the one he designed for him, after all - but Ciel had asked for nudity, and so that he will receive. 

He shrugs the shirt off too, adding it to the pile of untidy clothing on the floor, unconcerned about it wrinkling. His uniform wouldn't dare disappoint him, now would it? Even inanimate objects can be taught obedience and fear, after all. If he could not do something as simple as that, what kind of butler would he be? 

His hands are at his navel now, wide shoulders hunched and eyes hooded as he stares submissively up at his master - Oh, his master! To have come so far with his once-young charge! - and waits. 

"Well? Do it!" Ciel coughs to cover the way his voice broke on the order, but is totally unable to hide the way he fidgets, undistracted from the half-hard length between his own thighs. 

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian hisses, and complies, dropping both trousers and drawers in one swift motion and stepping out of them.

Ciel gasps. He cannot help but gasp because if the body before him isn't perfection, Ciel would spend his whole life looking for anything closer. Not that he would - not that he'd /need/ to, with /that/ right in front of him - and Ciel is not one to turn away treats when they are presented to him, after all. His eyes light up with greed and his arms start to rise from his sides to touch---

But Sebastian is on him in an instant, gathering him up and unceremoniously throwing him into the bed, knowing the thing was large enough to catch him easily. Ciel shouts incomprehendingly, then barely holds back a gasp as Sebastian leaps after him, half-crawling, half-stalking over his naked body, his long prick swinging hypnotizingly between his legs. 

Ciel gulps as Sebastian's body comes nearer and nearer, his head rather trapped in the nest of pillows at the head of the bed, eyes never leaving that tantalizing length of flesh - until a hand grasps his chin demandingly and jerks his head up to stare straight into the face of his tormentor - his butler, till the end. 

The demon kisses him again, mouth smirking for just a moment, secure in his dominant position. But Ciel finds the butler's weight uncomfortable and conspires with his unrestrained arms and legs to throw him sideways, at which point Ciel immediately throws a leg over Sebastian's hips, draws him in, and grabs his hair at the base of his skull again. 

"Don't pull that shit on me," he growls coarsely, just for the thrill of watching Sebastian's face bloom into shock. Before he can smooth it away, Ciel holds his head still and leans in to bite his lip. Not enough to bleed, though his butler might like that, he thinks sardonically. Sebastian's face is a tad bit crestfallen when he pulls away and Ciel would like to laugh, except he's not sure what the next move is, and he could blunder forward in whatever mistaken way he might, or, he could wait for his opponent to give him a general direction to go in. 

He follows his own body's request, and rocks against the warm body. It /is/ overwhelming, now that he can concentrate on it, and not the threat it poses to him - so much /skin/. 

"Hmm," he hums against Sebastian's cheek, not quite able to twist his head to reach his neck. "So, I think we're quite...uncivilized, at this point." He licks the cheek beneath his lips, just because he can. "And since I won't allow you to mount me, perhaps you should turn over and let me have my way?" He is intentionally vague about what 'his way' would be.

Sebastian smiles at the playful lick, so reminiscent of his beloved cats, and undulates complacently in counterpoint to his master. "Oh, master, can we not remain like this? You see, I can simply..." And here he moves his hands, his freer one sliding over their hips and pulling his trapped one up to stroke Ciel's hair. 

"Mmm!" Ciel exclaims with his mouth stubbornly closed, the sensation of hips pressed tightly against his own shocking him momentarily.

"You see?" his butler whispers in his ear, mouth open and roaming over his little master's face, distracting him at his eyebrows, his nose, the corners of his eyes. "I can pleasure you, just like this."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written sept 16th 2014 or earlier
> 
> ARGH I HATE THAT IT CUTS OFF RIGHT AT THE GOOD PART. T_T 
> 
> I tried to edit out all the times I instinctively use 'bocchan' for Ciel's title (because I am a subs-whore no shame), I think I succeeded... I may have taken some liberties with the prompt, as in, I think this is NOT Ciel's first wet dream, but just the first one where he screams for Sebastian in the middle of the night right after having one. This puts Ciel's age at about 16, older than most males get their first wet dream, but meh. It's all fantasy anyway, and there IS such a thing as late-bloomers too.
> 
> I do really like the fighting-for-dominance aspect of their relationship, which can only spill over into the physical realm once Ciel gains at least a few more inches of height. When he's canon-age (12-13), he has to get clever and devise psychological dominance games. Which he's very good at, don't get me wrong! I just /also/ like the idea of Ciel winning physical altercations too. He deserves it, after everything HE'S been through...


End file.
